Kiss Note
by AutumnVJin
Summary: Taehyung (V) menemukan sebuah benda bewarna pink yang bertuliskan 'Kiss Note' dan ia memiliki perasaan khusus kepada sang member tertua, Jin. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi? Let's check out! TaeJin/VJin/JinTae/VJin (BTS Couple)
1. Prolouge

"Kiss Note"

Cast : Kim Seok Jin and Kim Tae Hyung (V) BTS

Author : You (Khusus prolouge yang buat eonni saya)

Genre : fluff

Rate : PG, T

_Me : Ini couple dari BB baru, Bangtan Boys. Hope you like it, guys :)_

**~HAPPY READING~ ^^**

**Prologue**

Awalnya Tae Hyung tidak tahu benda apa yang ia dapatkan di toilet Big Hit Entertaiment, saat waktu break latihan menari. Saat itu ia melihat sebuah buku yang berukuran 15 x 15 cm dengan sampulnya berwarna pink di toilet pria. Awalnya ia berpikir bahwa benda itu adalah milii Jin hyung, karena ia menyukai warna pink. Namun, pikirannya berubah saat ia melihat sebuah lipgloss yang begitu manis di dalamnya. '_Apa mungkin Jin hyung memiliki lipgloss ini? Aku rasa aku belum pernah melihat ia memakainya_,' batinnya.

Sebuah kejutan ia dapatkan ketika ia tengah berkumpul bersama 95 dan 96 line di sebuah cafe, sebuah grup yang mereka namakan '_gwiyomi boys_' yang terdiri dari Ren, Minhyun, Zelo, Minwoo. Disaat V tengah asik berkumpul dengan grupnya, namun ternyata sang leader berada ditempat yang sama dan mengajaknya pulang. Sesampainya ia dirumah ia pun kesal dan mencoret-coret buku bersampul merah muda itu dengan lipgloss yang ada di dalamnya. Tanpa sadar ia menulis, 'Rap Monster I hate you'.

Tidak lama kemudian, Rap Monster pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan segera memluk tubuhnya. Memandang wajahnya dengan pandangannya yang sungguh berbeda. Bagaikan kilat, Rap Monster pun membalut bibir V dengan bibirnya. V terdiam, dan membisu hingga akhirnya ia mendorong tubuh Rap Monster.

Kejadian yang sama pun kembali terulang seminggu kemudian saat ia menuliskan kalimat, 'terimakasih Suga Hyung atas kuenya hari ini'. Suga yang saat itu tegah berada ditempat yang sama pun segera memandang wajahnya. Perlahan namun pasti Suga pun mendekatinya dan melakuka hal yang serupa dengan Rap Monster.

Sejak saat itu V mulai berpikir, apa buku yang ia miliki itu adalah sebuah, '_Kiss Note'_? ia pun berpikir untuk menuliskan nama Jin di buku tersebut, karena ia telah lama menyukai hyungnya itu. Namun, kejadian lain terjadi, kiss note miliknya pun hilang dan ia pun mulai khawatir akan jika buku itu ditemukan oleh orang lain, dan mimpinya pun gagal untuk mendapatkan ciuman dari Jin.

== **END of Prolouge** ==

Mind to give review?


	2. Chapter 1

**"Kiss Note"**

**Cast : Bangtan Boys member and others**

**Pairing : Vjin / TaeJin/ JinV/ JinTae**

**Author : Me**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff**

**Rate : PG, T**

_Anyone loves TaeJin? Let's spread TaeJin's love. Kkkk~_

_Thanks for reviews ^^_

_I'm back with Chapter 1. Hope you like it, guys :)_

**~HAPPY READING~ ^^**

**Chap 1**

Suara musik menggema di salah satu ruang latihan yang ada di Big Hit Entertainment. Tujuh orang pria meliukkan badan mereka sesuai dengan irama lagu. Sambil terus memperhatikan bayangan diri mereka di kaca besar yang menutupi seluruh dinding dihadapan mereka. Mengoreksi apakah ada gerakan yang salah ataupun kurang detail. Ketujuh pria ini menari dengan semangat, walaupun peluh keringat telah membanjiri wajah dan tubuh mereka. _Name tag_ yang mereka pakai untuk mengenali nama pun telah berantakan dan hampir copot.

Musik berhenti ketika tujuh pria yang memiliki penampilan menarik itu membuat pose untuk akhir lagu. Salah satu diantaranya yang mengenakan kacamata hitam segera mematikan tape yang kembali memutarkan lagu yang baru saja selesai mereka tari-kan. Rap Monster, itulah kata yang tertulis di _name tag_ yang dipakainya.

"Huft" desah salah satu dari ketujuh pria yang memiliki rambut dengan warna coklat madu. Ia menghembuskan nafas dan menariknya kembali. Membalikkan _name tag_ miliknya –yang hanya bertuliskan satu huruf, V— dan mengalungkannya ke punggung.

"Taehyung-ah, ini" pria lain dengan wajah tampan menyodorkan sebotol air mineral kepada Taehyung, atau yang memiliki nama panggung V.

"Terima kasih, Jin hyung" ucap Taehyung lembut seraya mengulum senyum. Manis dan imut. Jin mengusak pucuk kepala Taehyung pelan.

**Deg.**

**Deg.**

**Deg.**

Ada perasaan senang yang memasuki hati Taehyung. Debaran jantungnya pun berdebar lebih cepat dibanding biasanya. Semburat rona merah pun timbul di kedua pipinya. Astaga, wajahnya tiba-tiba terasa memanas.

Taehyung segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya, ia merasa canggung dan malu. Berjalan ke arah member lainnya yang sedang mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka.

"Jungkook-ie, temani hyung ke toilet" Taehyung segera menarik tangan pria dengan wajah tampan namun masih terlihat kekanakan, sepertinya ia maknae di grup ini. Sedangkan yang ditarik hanya menurut saja. Ia terlalu lelah untuk membantah, lagipula ia pun ingin pergi ke toilet juga.

"Sebentar, Tae hyung" ucap Jungkook yang menghentikan langkah Taehyung.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin melepas _name tag_ ini"

Jungkook melepaskan _name tag_ miliknya dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Hal itu pun diikuti oleh Taehyung. _Name tag_ yang mereka pakai memang sedikit merepotkan.

"Ya! Jangan buang sembarangan" teriak Suga, begitulah yang tertera di _name_ _tag_ yang dikenakannya.

Teriakan Suga tidak dihiraukan oleh Taehyung dan Jungkook. Mereka tersenyum kecil dan kembali melangkahkan kaki mereka ke toilet yang berada di setiap pojok gedung.

= = =TaeJin/JinTae= = =

Suara gemericik air terdengar saat Taehyung membasuh wajahnya. Menatap bayangan dirinya di kaca yang ada dihadapannya. Rona merah telah menghilang dari kedua pipinya. Namun debaran kencang jantungnya masih terasa. Ia kembali teringat dengan kejadian tadi. Jin hanya mengusak pucuk kepalanya pelan, tetapi kenapa ia begitu berdebar dengan perilaku orang tertua di grupnya itu.

'Apakah aku jatuh cinta?' batinnya bertanya.

Tidak. Jin seorang pria, dan begitu pula dengan dirinya. Tidak boleh terjadi.

Tetapi, ia kembali mengingat beberapa kejadian saat ia mengetahui bahwa banyak dari _sunbae_-nya yang juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ah tidak, bahkan mereka telah menjalani hubungan tersebut. Berarti perasaannya kali ini wajarkah?

Aish, ini membuatnya bingung.

Iris mata sipitnya menangkap sebuah benda berukuran 15 x 15 cm dengan cover warna pink. Warna kesukaan Jin. Aish, kenapa pada saat ini ia masih saja mengingat Jin. Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu, jemarinya mengambil benda yang ternyata sebuah _note_ itu.

'_Kiss Note_'

Di atas sampul pink itu tertera huruf timbul dengan warna putih. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya ketika membaca tulisan tersebut.

"Hyung, mengapa kau melamun?" tanya Jungkook yang sekarang sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Ah, kau sudah selesai Jungkook-ie?". Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook, ia malah bertanya balik.

"Sudah. Itu apa, hyung?"

Jemari Jungkook menunjuk _Kiss Note_ yang dipegang oleh Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung langsung memeluk benda persegi itu untuk menutupi tulisan '_Kiss Note_' yang tertera di cover-nya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Ini hanya buku biasa. Ayo, kita kembali ke ruang latihan".

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya berjalan menuju pintu untuk kembali ke ruang latihan mereka. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya mengekorinya saja.

= = =TaeJin/JinTae= = =

Sunyi. Sepi. Itulah, suasana dorm pendatang baru _boyband _Korea, Bangtan Boys. Padahal waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 11:45 KST. Masih terlalu dini untuk terlelap. Bahkan diluar sana masih banyak yang berkeliaran di kota. Yah, begitulah. Seoul salah satu kota yang tidak pernah tidur. Selalu ramai.

Sepertinya _idol rookie_ ini sudah terlelap karena jadwal mereka yang cukup padat. Tapi tidak semuanya sudah terlelap. Taehyung masih terjaga, ia menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik selimut. Di tangannya terdapat _Kiss Note _yang tadi siang baru saja ditemukannya.

"Apakah ini benar-benar berfungsi?" gumam Taehyung pelan. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan orang yang tidur di kasur bawahnya. Membolak-balik halaman _note_ tersebut dan memperhatikan lipgloss pink yang terdapat di dalamnya.

Taehyung teringat dengan iklan salah satu produk kecantikan Korea. Benarkah _Kiss Note_ yang dipegangnya ini memiliki fungsi yang sama dengan iklan tersebut? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin.

Lagi-lagi otaknya berimajinasi. Mungkin karena dirinya yang terlalu sering menonton _anime_ ataupun dongeng-dongeng lainnya.

"Lebih baik aku pikirkan Jin hyung saja" ucapnya. Oops, dengan refleks ia menutup mulutnya dengan jemarinya. Bibirnya dengan tiba-tiba mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ia terdiam sejenak. Setelah beberapa detik, ia kembali sadar. Sepertinya ia benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan pria yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya itu.

"Aish, Jin hyung. Kau membuatku gila!" Taehyung memekik perlahan. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk tidur saja daripada terus memikirkan hal yang membuatnya pusing. Lagipula besok grup mereka memiliki jadwal di pagi hari.

= = =TaeJin/JinTae= = =

"Panasnya" ucap Jimin. Ia segera melepas kaos yang dikenakannya. Cuaca kota Seoul hari ini memang sangat panas, matahari bersinar begitu teriknya.

"Jangan pamer deh" desis Taehyung.

"Dan kau jangan iri"

Jimin menjulurkan lidahnya dan kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi mobil.

Taehyung memasang tampang kesalnya, ia mempoutkan bibir pink-nya. Ekspresinya begitu lucu, tak salah jika ia merupakan _King Aegyo_ di grup ini. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah jari telunjuk yang menusuk-nusuk pipinya yang sedang digembungkan. Ia memutar bola matanya dan menatap orang yang duduk di samping kirinya.

"Jin hyung!" panggilnya dengan sedikit memekik.

Dengan cepat, Jin membungkam mulut Taehyung denga telapak tangannya. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan member lain yang sedang terlelap. Mereka sangat lelah karena baru saja selesai perform dua lagu dan syuting _variety show _terbaru sekaligus pertama milik mereka.

Taehyung hanya terdiam. Ia merasa waktu terhenti. Sebelum akhirnya Jin bersuara.

"Kau tidur saja. Pasti lelah" ucap Jin. Setelah itu ia melepas telapak tangannya dari mulut Taehyung. Ia menarik pelan kepala Taehyung dan meletakkannya di atas bahunya.

**Deg.**

**Deg.**

**Deg.**

Taehyung mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu. Menatap Jin yang saat ini juga sedang menatapnya. Astaga.

"Cepat tidur". Dengan cepat Taehyung menutup kedua matanya setelah Jin selesai berkata. Ini menyenangkantidur di bahu Jin.

= = =TaeJin/JinTae= = =

"Hoseok hyung, tolong bilang kepada Namjoon hyung kalau aku pergi sebentar" ucap Taehyung setengah berteriak kepada pria yang sedang melepaskan aksesoris yang melekat ditubuhnya.

"Baik. Jangan terlalu lama. Dan hati-hati ya". Hoseok –JHope– menatap kepergian Taehyung. Ck, Taehyung tidak ada lelahnya – pikirnya.

= = =TaeJin/JinTae= = =

"Annyeong~" sapa Taehyung ramah.

Keempat temannya pun membalas sapaan dari Taehyung. Ren, Minhyun, Zelo dan Minwoo. Mereka juga member _idol group_ seperti Taehyung. Mereka berlima bersahabat karena seumuran dan pernah satu sekolah. Menamai grup mereka dengan nama _'Gwigyomi Boys'_. Sepertinya mereka _flower boy_.

"Bagaimana syutingmu tadi, Tae?" tanya pria dengan rambut _blonde_ sebahu. Ia sangat cantik, bahkan tidak terlihat seperti pria sama sekali.

"Menyenangkan. Walaupun sedikit melelahkan sih" jawab Taehyung. Kemudia ia meminum bubble tea rasa taro yang tergeletak di meja.

"Ya, Taehyung! Itu milikku"

Zelo segera mengambil bubble tea taro miliknya yang baru saja diminum oleh Taehyung.

"Hehehe. Maaf. Aku sangat haus" Taehyung hanya memamerkan senyumannya.

"Iya, tak apa. Oh, bagaimana dengan Jin hyung-mu itu?" selidik Zelo.

"Ah iya, kau berhutang cerita kepada kami" sahut Minhyun.

"Baik, aku akan menceritakannya" jawab Taehyung disertai desahan dari bibirnya.

Keempat pria manis itu mendengarkan cerita Taehyung dengan serius. Terkadang mereka menanggapi cerita tersebut. Tanpa terasa mereka telah menghabiskan waktu dua jam di café yang letaknya cukup dekat dari dorm mereka semua.

"Ehem, Taehyung-ah"

Dehaman suara berat menghentikan obrolan para pria manis tersebut. Mereka semua menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Mendapati seorang pria dengan kacamata hitam sedang berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Ah, Namjoon hyung" kikuk Taehyung. Ia menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Cepat pulang". Rap Monster menarik pergelangan tangan Taehyung dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari café tersebut. Taehyung memasang wajah kesalnya. Selalu saja leader-nya ini bersikap sesukanya.

"Ini sudah jam setengah satu pagi. Kau tahu bukan bahwa ada peraturan harus pulang sebelum jam 12:00 malam?" tanya Rap Monster. Kali ini ia tidak menggunakan nada sinisnya.

Taehyung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya malas. Ia sedang asyik bercerita tadi lalu tiba-tiba sang leader muncul dan memutuskan ceritanya. Itu semua menyebalkan.

= = =TaeJin/JinTae= = =

**Brak.**

Taehyung menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. Ia menekuk wajahnya, me_pout_kan bibirnya. Hentakan-hentakan kakinya terdengar keras. Sifatnya begitu kekanakan. Tapi wajar, mengingat ia masih pria berumur 19 tahun –umur Korea—.

"Taetae, kau kenapa?" suara hangat itu menyapa telinganya. Seketika _mood_nya berubah menjadi senang.

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Maaf telah membangunkanmu. Kau bisa kembali tidur hyung". Taehyung memberikan senyum manisnya. Dan ia sedikit menyesal karena telah membangunkan orang yang dicintainya.

Ya, sekarang Taehyung telah mengakui kalau ia jatuh cinta dengan sosok tampan di hadapannya ini.

"Tidak apa. Lagipula aku belum tidur. Dan lebih baik kau segera tidur, agar aku bisa tidur juga" ucap Jin.

"Baiklah, hyung"

Taehyung segera naik ke kasur atas dan merebahkan tubuhnya disana. Seketika perasaan kesal terhadap Rap Monster kembali. Ia mengambil _Kiss Note _dan sebuah lipgloss di dalamnya.

_'I hate you, Rap Monster'_ tulisnya.

= = =TaeJin/JinTae= = =

**Tok.**

**Tok.**

**Tok.**

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari kamar Jin, dan Taehyung. Taehyung menuruni kasurnya. Dilihatnya Jin sudah terlelap. Tampan. Wajah itu begitu tampan baginya. Tapi tetap saja, lebih tampan dirinya.

**Cklek.**

Taehyung memutar kenop pintu. Pintu bercat coklat itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Rap Monster yang kali ini tidak mengenakan kacamata hitam yang biasanya tidak pernah absen dipakainya.

"Ada ap— " belum selesai Taehyung bertanya. Benda kenyal menempel di bibirnya. Ia tertegun sejenak.

Rap Monster menciumnya. Astaga! Dengan cepat Taehyung mendorong tubuh sang leader dengan kuat. Sukses membuat tubuh Rap Monster terjungkal. Taehyung segera berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"Akh" ringis Rap Monster pelan. Lalu ia berpikir sejenak, kenapa ia bisa berada di depan kamar Taehyung dan Jin?

= = =TaeJin/JinTae= = =

Taehyung membasuh bibirnya dengan kasar. Sudah berkali-kali ia melakukannya, namun sepertinya ia belum cukup puas. Setelah ia rasa sudah cukup, ia berhenti untuk membasuh bibirnya dengan air. Berjuta pertanyaan bertebaran di otaknya.

Mengapa Rap Monster menciumnya? Aish, ia merasa pusing sekarang.

**Cklek.**

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Menampakkan sosok tampan yang dicintainya.

"Taetae, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jin dengan memanggil nama Taehyung dengan nama panggilan Taehyung.

Dengan cepat Taehyung berlari ke arah Jin kemudian memeluknya. Ia menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa, Tae?" panik Jin. Taehyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya di dalam dekapan Jin.

"Ayo, kita kembali ke kamar"

Jin melupakan tujuan awalnya untuk ke kamar mandi setelah Taehyung tiba-tiba memeluknya. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk membawa Taehyung kembali ke kamar mereka. Taehyung hanya menuruti Jin saja, ia melangkahkan kakinya –masih dalam dekapan Jin— perlahan. Pikirannya buyar sekarang. Ia bahkan tidak sadar apa yang telah dilakukannya kali ini.

Mereka telah sampai di kamar dan Jin merebahkan tubuh Taehyung di kasurnya dengan hati-hati. Ternyata Taehyung tertidur. Jin memakluminya, mungkin Taehyung terlalu lelah karena tadi setelah pulang syuting ia menemui teman-temannya dahulu.

Jin mengais poni yang menutupi kening Taehyung. Kemudian mengecupnya pelan.

"Good Night, Taetae" bisiknya.

**=== TBC===**

_**Mind to give review?**_


	3. Chapter 2

**"Kiss Note"**

**Cast : Kim Seok Jin and Kim Tae Hyung (V) BTS and all BTS member**

**Author : Me**

**Genre : fluff**

**Rate : PG, T**

_Thanks buat yang udah review :)_

_Maaf kalo update-nya lama_

Me_ : Ini couple dari BB baru, Bangtan Boys. Hope you like it, guys J_

_._

_._

_._

**HAPPY READING~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak kejadian Rap Monster mencium Taehyung. Rap Monster bersikap seperti biasa seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi itu memang yang ia rasakan, bahkan ia dalam keadaan tidak sadar saat mencium Taehyung waktu itu. Dan ia pun tidak memiliki perasaan khusus apapun pada member termuda kedua itu.

Berbeda dengan Taehyung, ia terlihat menjauhi Rap Monster. Sedikit menjaga jarak dari leader Bangtan Boys itu. Seperti saat ini. Ia meminta Jin untuk bertukar tempat dengannya saat ia harus duduk di samping Rap Monster.

"Jin hyung, ku mohon, please". Dengan wajah memelas Taehyung memohon kepada Jin. Ia juga mendekapkan kedua telapak tangannya. Memintanya dengan _puppy eyes _ataupun _aegyo_ yang dimilikinya. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak permintaan Taehyung jika ia sudah mengeluarkan _aegyo _miliknya. Oleh karena itu ia memiliki julukan, _Aegyo King_.

"Baiklah"'

Jin mengelus pucuk kepala Taehyung lembut. Perlakuan itu sukses membuat tubuh Taehyung serasa dialiri sengatan listrik. Tapi Taehyung menyukai perasaan itu. Taehyung memasang senyum lebarnya. Setelah itu ia segera bertukar tempat dengan Jin.

"Segera bersiap-siap. Kita akan mulai syuting lima menit lagi" ucap seorang PD yang sudah duduk di kursinya.

"Baik" jawab member Bangtan Boys dengan kompak.

.

.

.

= = =TaeJin/JinTae= = =

.

.

Syuting telah selesai, mereka semua melakukan yang terbaik. Tak salah mereka mendapatkan julukan _The Hottest Rookie 2013._ Dan kini seluruh ember Bangtan Boys sudah kembali di dorm. Hoseok dan Jungkook merebahkan tubuh mereka di atas sofa. Sedangkan Rap Monster ia segera masuk ke kamarnya. Jin lebih memilih untuk mandi. Suga, Taehyung dan Jimin segera menuju dapur karena perut mereka yang terus saja berteriak kelaparan.

"Huft, tidak ada bahan makanan apa pun" desah Jimin ketika ia membuka kulkas. Alhasil, ia hanya mengambil sebotol air mineral dan satu kaleng susu pisang yang tersisa di dalam sana.

"Ramyun pun tak ada?" tanya Taehyung. Ia menangkupkan dagunya diatas kedua telapak tangan.

"Tidak ada". Jimin membuka kaleng susu pisangnya dan mulai meminumnya.

"Aish, baiklah. Taehyung, ayo temani aku. Kita harus belanja sekarang juga" ucap Suga dengan tegas. Ia segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Yang lain saja, hyung. Aku lelah" Taehyung menyenderkan kepalanya diatas tumpuan kedua tangannya. Ia memejamkan matanya.

"Tidak bisa. Bulan ini kan jadwalmu dan Suga hyung" protes Jimin cepat.

"Benar kata Jimin. Ayo cepat. Bukankah kau juga sudah lapar?" Suga menarik tangan Taehyung yang sedang dijadikan tumpuannya untuk menyenderkan kepala.

"Baiklah".

Dengan malas-malasan Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya. Ia memasang tampang kesalnya. Mem_pout_kan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya. Berjalan pelan mengikuti langkah kaki Suga. Mereka meninggalkan dapur dan berjalan menuju kamar untuk mengganti pakaian mereka terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

= = =TaeJin/JinTae= = =

.

.

.

**Cklek**

Taehyung memutar kenop pintu kamar mandi yang bercat putih. Ia membuka dengan santainya tanpa memperdulikan bahwa ada suara percikan air yang berasal dari dalam sana. Ini sudah jadi kebiasaannya memasuki kamar mandi tanpa mengetuknya ataupun bertanya terlebih dahulu. Lagipula Taehyung berpikir mereka semua memiliki _gender_ yang sama, jadi untuk apa malu dan mereka pun sudah seperti keluarga.

Namun ketika pintu baru terbuka sedikit, tangannya berhenti seketika. Memori otaknya mengingat lagi kejadiaan saat Rap Monster menciumnya.

_'Oh tidak, bagaimana jika itu Namjoon hyung?'_

Pikirannya mulai melayang-layang. Ia masih canggung untuk berhadapan dengan Rap Monster secara langsung.

"Masuk, tidak, masuk, tidak, masuk, tidak—" gumam Taehyung.

Tangannya masih memegang kenop pintu. Ia ragu untuk masuk, tapi bagaimana pun ia harus menghapus riasannya terlebih dahulu sebelum belanja. Riasannya terlalu tebal untuk pergi ke sebuah supermarket, apalagi _eyeliner_ yang selalu menghiasi matanya. Ia sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya.

Tanpa ia sadari, pintu kamar mandi kini telah terbuka lebar dan tangannya pun tidak lagi memegang kenop pintu putih tersebut. Ia melamun. Ekspresinya datar dan tatapannya kosong. Ya, ekspresi yang sering ditunjukkannya.

"Tae?" panggil Jin sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di hadapan Taehyung. Wajah Taehyung saat ini sangat lucu menurutnya. Ya ia akui semua ekspresi Taehyung memang begitu lucu dan imut.

"Ah, Jin-_hyung_!" pekik Taehyung. Ia terkejut dengan kehadiran Jin di depannya ini. Rambut coklat yang terlihat basah itu ditutupi oleh handuk kecil putih.

"Omo!" lagi-lagi Taehyung memekik.

Ia terkejut saat matanya melihat Jin yang saat ini sedang _topless_. Tubuh itu bersih, besar dan lumayan kekar. _'Astaga, apa yang aku pikirkan'_ batin Taehyung.

"Ada apa, Tae?" tanya Jin. Ia mengikuti pandangan Taehyung yang ternyata sedang memandang tubuh _topless_-nya. _'Astaga, anak ini masih terlalu kecil dan polos'_ batin Jin.

Mereka berdua pun terdiam sejenak. Sebelum akhirnya sebuah teriakan menyadarkan mereka berdua.

"Taehyung-ah, cepat! Kami sudah kelaparan" teriak Jimin dari dapur.

Ketika mereka tersadar dari lamunan, kedua pria yang memiliki jarak usia 3 tahun itu menggaruk kepala bagian belakang. Wajah Taehyung tersipu malu, sedangkan Jin sedikit canggung karena ia tidak ingin kepolosan member kesayangannya ini tercemar.

"Lebih baik kau segera ganti baju, Tae".

Jin melepaskan rasa canggungnya dan menepuk bahu Taehyung pelan. Sementara Taehyung menjawabnya hanya dengan anggukan.

.

.

.

= = =TaeJin/JinTae= = =

.

.

.

"Aish, kenapa anak itu lama sekali?" gerutu Suga.

Ia melirik arloji hitam yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kanannya. Sudah lima belas menit ia menunggu Taehyung di ruang tengah. Tapi kehadiran pria berambut coklat keemasan itu belum tampak juga.

"Mungkin Taehyung-_hyung _tertidur di kamar mandi, _hyung_" jawab _golden maknae_ Jungkook dengan asal.

"Aku tidak sepertimu yang tertidur dimana pun" suara Taehyung pun terdengar sontak membuat kedua orang yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah menoleh kearahnya.

"Mungkin saja kau tertular olehku, _hyung_"

"Akhirnya kau datang. Cepat kita belanja, aku sudah lapar" sela Suga cepat sebelum kedua maknae itu berdebat panjang. Kedua maknae Bangtan Boys memang sangat dekat tetapi mereka pun sering beradu argumen.

"_Hyung,_ aku titip soju ya" canda Jungkook disertai senyum lebar dari bibirnya.

"Tidak akan. Kau masih terlalu kecil _maknae_!" ucap Taehyung dengan penekanan pada kata '_maknae'_.

"Kau pun _maknae _kedua, _hyung._ Lagipula aku hanya bercanda saja"

"Sudah-sudah, nanti akan aku belikan satu truk soju untuk kalian berdua". Suga yang sedang memakai sepatu kets miliknya pun menghentikan perdebatan kedua _maknae_ yang sama-sama masih kecil itu dengan gurauan.

Gurauan Suga dibalas tawa oleh kedua _maknae _Bangtan Boys tersebut. Setelah berpamitan Taehyung dan Suga segera berjalan menuju supermarket terdekat.

.

.

.

= = =TaeJin/JinTae= = =

.

.

.

Taehyung mendorong troli belanjaan mereka menuju bagian sayur-sayuran. Sementara Suga mengecek _list _apa saja yang harus dibeli oleh mereka. Mereka berdua tersenyum simpul saat melihat beberapa _fans_ mereka yang sedang memotret. Tidak banyak, jumlahnya tidak sampai 10 orang. Mungkin mereka _sasaeng fans_. Wajar saja mereka masih grup baru. Tapi tetap saja kegiatan itu sedikit mengganggu. Mungkin mereka _sasaeng fans_.

"Taehyung-ah, menurutmu mana sayuran yang bagus?" tanya Suga saat mereka telah sampai di bagian sayur-sayuran.

Taehyung hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ia tidak pandai memasak, bahkan sangat sangat tidak pandai. Lagipula itu bukan tugasnya. Bukankah tugasnya mencuci baju?

"Astaga, aku salah mengajakmu kesini. Kau sama sekali tidak bisa memasak."

Suga menepuk jidatnya pelan. Kesalahan besar untuk mengajak Taehyung berbelanja. Pertama, ia tidak mengerti tentang masak-memasak. Dan kedua, ia akan meminta untuk dibelikan banyak _cake_.

"Benar sekali, harusnya aku di rumah bersama Jin _hyung_" gumamnya tanpa disadari. Ia memasang wajah sinisnya, yang tidak terlihat sinis sama sekali dan justru terlihat imut.

"Jin _hyung?_"

Suga menautkan kedua alisnya. Kemudian ia menyeringai. Ia sudah menyadari kalau _Aegyo King _Bangtan Boys ini jatuh cinta dengan sang _visual_.

"Eung.. Ti-tidak. Kau mungkin salah dengar, _hyung_" bantah Taehyung dengan terbata-bata.

"Aku rasa telingaku masih bisa mendengar dengan baik."

"Tidak, kau salah dengar, _hyung_"

Taehyung menutupi rasa gugupnya dengan mengambil asal sayuran yang tersedia disana lalu memasukkannya ke dalam troli. Ia pun mendorong troli mereka ke bagian lainnya.

"Dasar anak itu" gumam Suga. Ia pun mengikuti langkah Taehyung.

.

.

.

= = =TaeJin/JinTae= = =

.

.

.

_'Kiss Note'_

Jin melihat buku berwarna pink terselip di bawah bantal milik Taehyung. Ia bepikir apakah buku ini milik Taehyung. Jemarinya membuka buku tersebut. Ia hanya menemukan sebaris kalimat bertuliskan _'I hate you, Rap Monster'_.

Ia tersenyum simpul, kemudian mengembalikkan buku tersebut ke tempat semulanya. Mungkin itu hanya _note_ biasa milik Taehyung, pikirnya. Namun sangat lucu mengingat _note_ tersebut berwarna _pink_. Karena seingatnya Taehyung tidak terlalu menyukai warna _pink_ seperti dirinya.

.

.

.

= = =TaeJin/JinTae= = =

.

.

.

"Yoongi _hyung_~" Taehyung memanggil Suga kali ini dengan nama aslinya dan dengan nada manja.

"Kau ingin apa?" tanya Suga dengan _to the point_. Jika Taehyung sudah mengeluarkan _aegyo _-nya itu pertanda pria imut itu ingin meminta sesuatu hal.

"Belikan aku _cake_ itu"

Jeri telunjuk Taehyung menunjuk sebuah _cake_ dengan tumpukkan strawberry di atasnya.

Suga berpikir sejenak. Kemudian sebuah ide usil terpikir olehnya. "Aku akan belikan, tapi kau harus bercerita dulu kepadaku tentang perasaanmu terhadap Jin_ hyung_".

Taehyung membeku seketika. Ia begitu menginginkan _strawberry cake_ tersebut, tapi apakah ia harus memberitahukan perasaanya kepada orang lain.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Suga yang kali ini disertai dengan senyuman jahilnya.

"Aish, baiklah _hyung._ Nanti saja aku ceritakan di _dorm_" jawab Taehyung cepat. Ia pun segera mengambil _strawberry cake_ yang diinginkannya dari dalam lemari pendingin penyimpanan _cake_ tersebut. Kemudian ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kasir.

"Ya! Taehyung, kau berhutang cerita padaku"

.

.

.

= = =TaeJin/JinTae= = =

.

.

.

Wangi aroma masakan tercium dari dapur ketujuh pria tampan yang menamai diri mereka Bangtan Boys. Dua orang pria telah menyelesaikan masakan mereka dan menatanya di atas meja makan.

"Yeay! Makan!" teriak Jimin, Jungkook dan Taehyung secara bersamaan.

"_Ya!_ Tiga _maknae, _apakah kalian tidak pernah makan?" tanya Hoseok yang sedang melepaskan apron biru yang dikenakannya. Sementara ketiga orang termuda di grup itu malah tertawa.

"Kenapa mereka kompak sekali seperti itu?" gumam Rap Monster yang diangguki oleh Suga, Hoseok dan Jin.

"Sudah, sekarang waktunya makan" kali ini Jin yang bersuara.

"Benar, setelah itu kita tidur. Besok kita harus latihan lagi untuk _comeback_" lanjut Rap Monster.

Ketujuh _member _Bangtan Boys kini telah menghabiskan seluruh makanan yang tersaji di atas meja makan tanpa sisa. Sepertinya mereka amat dan sangat kelaparan.

"Tae tae-ya, ingat kau berhutang cerita padaku" bisik Suga kepada Taehyung.

.

.

.

= = =TaeJin/JinTae= = =

.

.

.

Taehyung memakan _strawberry cake_ miliknya dengan lahap sambil bercerita kepada Suga. Mereka berdua sedang terduduk di ruang tengah _dorm_, sementara yang lainnya sudah terlelap dalam mimpi mereka masing-masing.

"Ternyata firasatku benar kau menyukai Jin _hyung_" Suga tersenyum bangga yang membuat matanya hanya terlihat segaris saja.

"Salahkah aku, _hyung?_" tanya Taehyung dengan serius kali ini.

"Entahlah aku pun tak yakin, tapi ku rasa itu bukan sebuah kesalahan. Rasa itu tumbuh dengan sendirinya, bukan?"

Suga memang benar-benar sosok yang sangat diandalkan untuk menjadi tempat curhat. Biasanya curhatan yang sering di dengarnya akan ia tulis menjadi sebuah lirik lagu.

"Benar, _hyung_. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa aku bisa mencintai Jin _hyung_"

"Mencintai seseorang itu tidak memperlukan alasan. Dan itu tandanya kau mencintainya dengan tulus" sebuah senyum manis Suga mengakhiri kalimatnya tersebut.

"Sekarang lebih baik kita tidur, besok kita harus berlatih keras untuk _comeback_" lanjut Suga. Ia menepuk pundak Taehyung pelan seraya tersenyum, membuat Taehyung yang melihatnya pun tersenyum.

"Baik, _hyung_". Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian membereskan sampah yang dihasilkannya.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, sekitar lima menit yang lalu sosok yang mereka bicarakan mendengarkan perbincangan mereka berdua. Niat awalnya ia hanya ingin mengambil air mineral dan ke kamar mandi saja, namun saat mendengar namanya disebutkan ia segera mengintip ke sumber suara tersebut.

'_Apakah Taehyung benar-benar mencintaiku?'_ pikir pria tampan itu.

.

.

. = = =TaeJin/JinTae= = =

.

.

.

Taehyung memasuki kamarnya dengan langkah pelan, ia takut membangunkan yang lainnya. Ia melihat kasur Jin yang kosong. Kemana Jin _hyung – _pikirnya. Ia pun heran dengan seprai kasurnya yang sudah berganti. Seingatnya ia tidak mengganti seprai kasurnya. Namun ia tidak mengambil pusing masalah tersebut. Justru ia merasa beruntung karena tidak perlu bersusah payah lagi untuk mengganti seprainya.

Ia menaiki tangga kasur tersebut. Ia menepati bagian atas. Jemarinya mengambil _note_ yang terselip di bawah bantalnya. Membuka halaman kedua yang masih kosong, mengambil sebuah lipstik _pink _yang terdapat di samping _note_ tersebut.

_'Terima kasih Suga hyung atas cake-nya'_ ia berpikir sejenak, kemudian tersenyum dan kembali menuliskan kata-kata di atas kertas _pink_ tersebut. _'Dan terima kasih juga sudah mendengarkan curhatanku ^^'_

Taehyung meletakkan _note_ berserta lipstik itu kembali ke tempat semula. Ia memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya sambil menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya. Setelah menyelesaikan doanya, ia memeluk guling kesayangannya lalu memejamkan lagi kedua matanya.

.

.

.

= = =TaeJin/JinTae= = =

.

.

.

"Taehyung-ah"

**Tok.**

**Tok.**

**Tok.**

Suga berdiri di depan kamar Taehyung dan Jin. Matanya masih terpejam. Ia mengetuknya beberapa kali.

"Masuk saja, aku tidak menguncinya" jawab Taehyung malas. Ia baru saja memejamkan mata, tetapi ketukan pintu sudah terdengar saja.

**Tok.**

**Tok.**

**Tok.**

"Aish" dengan kesal Taehyung turun dari kasurnya dan beranjak membukakan pintu kamarnya. Ia mem_pout_kan bibir _pink-_nya dengan imut.

Ia memutar kenop pintu dengan cepat. Ia sudah mengantuk dan ingin cepat-cepat tidur. Terlihat Suga dihadapannya yang kali setengah terpejam mendekatinya.

"Ada ap—" kejadian yang sama dengan seminggu yang lalu terulang kembali. Ini seperti dejavu tapi dengan seseorang yang berbeda.

Bibir Suga kini menyentuh lembut bibirnya. Astaga. Dengan cepat Taehyung menyingkirkan Suga dari hadapannya. Ia mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Suga tersungkur di depan pintu. Namun dengan cepat Suga bangkit dan ia kembali sadar.

"Kenapa aku ada disini?" tanya Suga. Ia pun kebingungan melihat Taehyung yang menatapnya canggung sekaligus sinis sambil mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Kau kenapa, Tae?" tanya Suga lagi dengan santai.

Taehyung hanya diam mematung. Bingung. Mengapa Suga bisa sesantai ini setelah menciumnya tadi?

"Sebaiknya kau cepat tidur, ini sudah larut malam" ucap Suga dan kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya kembali.

Taehyung merasa ada yang aneh. Ada yang janggal. Mengapa semua kejadiannya sama seperti saat Rap Monster menciumnya. Ia mengusak rambutnya pelan. Ia terlalu bingung dengan semua ini.

Kini kaki Taehyung melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Lagi-lagi ia harus membersihkan bibirnya yang sudah ternodai. Baru beberapa langkah kaki, tiba-tiba ia menyadari ada seseorang yang mematung tepat di sudut ruangan.

Seseorang dengan rambut coklat dan tampan.

_'Astaga! Apakah Jin hyung melihat semuanya?'_ batinnya.

.

.

.

**=== TBC===**

_Mind to give review?_


	4. Chapter 3

**"Kiss Note"**

**Cast : Kim Seok Jin and Kim Tae Hyung (V) BTS**

**Author : You (Khusus prolouge yang buat eonni saya)**

**Genre : fluff**

**Rate : PG, T**

**.**

**.**

**_Annyeong! Ada yang nunggu ff ini?_**

**_Maaf ya baru update, kemarin ide saya stuck sesaat gara-gara insiden kiss Vhope di Channel Bangtan ep. 4 :)_**

**_Gak kok, aku suka moment itu, lucu banget. ㅋㅋㅋ_**

**_Tapi emang ide saya stuck sesaat. Sekali lagi maaf ya untuk update yang lama. Dan maaf juga kalo ceritanya malah aneh._**

**_Ok, cue!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_-HAPPY READING- (V_V)_**

**_._**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~ ^^**

.

.

.

Hening. Hanya bunyi dentingan jam yang terdengar, beradu cepat dengan detakan jantung pemilik rambut coklat keemasan itu. Taehyung terpaku, tatapan matanya yang kosong menatap sosok Jin yang juga sedang menatapnya. Mereka berdua terdiam. Waktu terus saja berjalan, belum seorang pun yang menyadarkan mereka saat ini.

"Ehm, Taetae-ya" Pria yang lebih tua akhirnya mulai mengeluarkan suara, memecah keheningan di ruangan tersebut. Ia berjalan mendekati Taehyung.

Taehyung sedikit tersentak, ia kembali ke kesadarannya. Ia merasa canggung sekaligus takut. Takut, jika ternyata Jin memang melihat kejadian semuanya.

"Kenapa kau belum tertidur? Ini sudah tengah malam, dan besok kau harus sekolah. Sebaiknya sekarang cepat tidur"

Kini Taehyung bingung, Jin bersikap seolah tak melihat semuanya. Kedua matanya membulat, melihat Jin dengan pandangan bingungnya.

"Ya! _Blank _Tae. Kenapa kau diam saja, eum? Kau tidak sakit kan?"

Jin meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Taehyung, setelah sebelumnya ia mengais poni yang menutupi dahi Taehyung. Memeriksa suhu badan Taehyung, cukup hangat. Namun, masih dalam suhu yang wajar.

Taehyung tersentak, sedikit kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Jin. "Aku baik-baik saja, _hyung_" jawab Taehyung setelah kesadarannya kembali.

"Baguslah kalau seperti itu. Ayo, kita ke kamar"

Jin menggenggam jemari milik _dongsaeng_ yang paling dekat dengannya itu. Lagi, Taehyung seperti merasakan sengatan listrik mengaliri tubuhnya. _Skinship _dengan Jin terasa berbeda dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya. Jantungnya akan berdebar dua kali lipat dari yang biasanya. Ia menyukai perasaan itu.

Taehyung melirik ke arah Jin. Jin yang merasa diperhatikan pun menolehkan pandangannya, ia tersenyum melihat Taehyung yang diam-diam tengah memperhatikannya.

"Aku tahu kalau aku ini tampan" ujar Jin sembari memamerkan senyumnya.

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tetapi, aku lebih tampan darimu" balasnya dengan nada irinya. Ia memutar bola matanya malas. Jin begitu narsis, walaupun ia tahu jika itu adalah kenyataan.

**Cklek.**

Jin memutar kenop pintu kamar mereka dengan tangan kirinya, karena tangan kananya masih dengan setia menggenggam jemari Taehyung.

"Ah, _hyung_" panggil Taehyung sebelum ia menaiki kasurnya.

"Ada apa?" Kini Jin melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Membuat Taehyung sedikit kecewa atas perlakuan tersebut.

"Apa kau tadi melihat Suga _hyung –menciumku—_?" tanya Taehyung. Ia tidak mengucapkan kata 'menciumku', hanya di dalam hatinya saja.

"Suga _hyung_? Bukannya terakhir kali ia mengobrol denganmu?" tanya Jin balik. Ada sedikit perubahan dengan nada bicaranya.

"Iya sih" Taehyung menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Ia bingung bagaimana harus menanyakannya.

"Ya sudah, sekarang lebih baik kau tidur" Jin berjalan menuju kasurnya, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya.

"_Hyung_" panggil Taehyung lagi.

Namun kali ini panggilan Taehyung hanya dijawab oleh gumaman. Taehyung menyiapkan pertanyaan lagi kali ini. Entah kenapa sifatnya berubah seketika, ia biasa bertanya spontan tapi kali ini ia memikirkannya berkali-kali dahulu.

"_Hyung~"_ kali ini dengan nada sedikit merajuk. Sedikit kesal karena panggilan yang sebelumnya hanya dijawab dengan gumaman saja.

Taehyung menengok ke arah kasur yang berada di bawahnya. Lengan kanannya memeluk boneka _lion_ kesayangannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengetuk-ngetuk kayu ranjangnya ini.

"Ne, _dongsaeng _manis-ku. Ada apa, eoh?"

Jin menjawab panggilan Taehyung dengan nada lembut yang dibuat-buat olehnya. Jawaban Jin itu sukses membuat kedua pipi Taehyung bersemu merah, dan membuat _cherry pink_ miliknya mengulum senyuman manis.

_'Ugh, kenapa aku menjadi seperti wanita? Kau sukses membuatku gila, Seokjin hyung'_ batin Taehyung.

"Hei, kenapa sekarang kau malah diam?"

Tanpa disadari oleh Taehyung yang sibuk merona dan berkutat dengan pikirannya, Jin kini telah duduk di pinggiran kasur Taehyung.

Taehyung sedikit kaget saat melihat Jin sudah ada dihadapannya kini. Ia mencoba mengendalikan perasaanya, terutama tingkahnya saat ini. Ia malu, ia seorang pria bukan wanita.

"Ah. Aniyo. Aku hanya ingin bertanya" akhirnya setelah beberapa detik ia terdiam, ia pun bersuara.

"Kau mau tanya apa?"

"Mmm, apa _hyung_ tadi melihat sesuatu yang aneh antara aku dan Suga _hyung_?" tanya Taehyung dengan ragu-ragu. Ia sedikit harap-harap cemas akan jawaban Jin nantinya.

Jin berpikir sejenak. Ia mengingat kejadian antara Suga dan Taehyung yang terekam oleh matanya. Pertama, mereka berdua duduk di ruang tengah dan bercerita. Kedua, Suga menyuruh Taehyung untuk tidur. Tidak ada yang aneh. "Tidak. Memangnya apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Senyuman manis mengembang di wajah Taehyung. Ia lega atas jawaban Jin. "Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya bercerita kepadanya karena Suga _hyung_ telah membelikanku _strawberry cake_".

"Bercerita tentang apa?" tanya Jin dengan antusias.

_Oops_, Taehyung menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Astaga, ia hampir saja membeberkan semuanya. "Mmm, bukan apa-apa, hanya seputar lirik lagu" bohong Taehyung kali ini.

"Benarkah?"

Jin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pria imut di depannya ini, berniat untung menggodanya. Jarak mereka kurang dari 10 centimeter kini.

Taehyung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya cepat. Menutup kedua matanya. Ia merasa gugup sekarang. Sial, wajahnya semakin memanas.

**Ttak.**

Jin men-_ttakbam_ dahi Taehyung yang ditutupi oleh poni berwarna coklat keemasan.

"Ah!" pekik Taehyung. Ia membuka kedua bola matanya. Di lihatnya Jin sedang tertawa kecil.

"Ugh, jangan menertawakanku _hyung_" Taehyung mem_pout_kan bibirnya lucu.

Jin tertawa lebih keras karena mendengar rajukan Taehyung. Ia mengacak-acak rambut coklat keemasan milik Taehyung dengan tangan kanannya.

"_Stop it, hyung!_" rajuk Taehyung.

"_Okay_. Sekarang waktunya tidur"

Jin merapihkan rambut Taehyung yang tadi diacak-acak olehnya. Jemarinya menyisiri rambut Taehyung dengan lembut. Sementara itu Taehyung termangu, kembali dengan ekspresi _Blank Tae_ miliknya.

Setelah sudah cukup rapi, Jin mengais poni Taehyung. Mendekatkan wajahnya dengan ke dahi Taehyung. Bibir penuhnya mengecup dahi Taehyung dengan lembut. "_Good Night, Tae_" bisik Jin.

= = =TaeJin/JinTae= = =

.

.

.

Everybody_ say NO!'_

Ketujuh pria membuat pose akhir dari sebuah lagu. Setelah itu musik pun berhenti mengalun. Mereka mengucapkan 'terima kasih' sambil membungkukkan badan mereka. Penampilan _comeback _pertama mereka hari ini usai sudah. Semua berjalan lancar dan menyenangkan. Banyak fans yang menonton mereka dan meneriakkan _fanchant_.

"_Kamsahamnida_" ucap ketujuh pria itu serempak, menundukkan badan mereka. Mereka menuruni panggung dan berjalan menuju _backstage_. Melewati beberapa fans yang meneriakkan nama mereka. Mereka pun tersenyum manis mendengarnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Salah seorang yang mengenakan bandana melakukan _gwiyomi. _Yang tentunya semakin membuat teriakan bertambah histeris.

Manager dan beberapa _stylish _yang menunggu mereka di pinggiran panggung pun bergegas mendekati ketujuh _member group_ Hip Hop yang sedang naik daun itu. Beberapa _coordi noona_ menyeka keringat yang membasahi ketujuh wajah tampan itu. Setelah dirasa cukup, mereka semua berjalan menuju ruang tunggu yang sudah disediakan oleh stasiun tv tersebut.

**Cklek.**

Pintu bercat putih dengan sebuah kertas bertuliskan "**Bangtan Boys**" dalam _Hangeul _terbuka. Ruangan bernuansa putih yang dipenuhi cermin dan beberapa barang milik sang penghuni ruangan yang tercecer dimana-mana.

"Ah, lelahnya"

Rap Monster mendudukkan dirinya di sofa putih berukuran sedang. Ia melepas kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya. Salah seorang _coordi noona_ kembali mendekatinya dan menyeka keringat yang masih tersisa.

Begitu pula dengan keenam yang lainnya, mereka mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka sejenak. Setelah tadi melakukan _pre-recorded_ untuk penampilan comeback pertama mereka. Seperti biasa, koreografi mereka sulit bahkan terlampau sulit dalam Concept Trailer milik mereka.

Hanya sejenak mereka terdiam, sekitar 15 menit kemudian kembalilah jiwa Bangtan Boys yang sebenarnya. Sang _Golden Maknae _Jungkook sedang _push-up_ untuk membentuk tubuhnya agar menjadi _six pack_. Suga, Jimin dan Rap Monster sedang sibuk bergaya di depan kamera. Sementara itu, sang 'harapan' Bangtan Boys sedang menari mengikuti video yang terlihat di monitor, yang sedang menayangkan penampilan-penampilan artis yang lainnya. Sang tertua di _group_ sedang melatih _aegyo-_nya.

Tetapi ada yang kurang. Sifat 4D milik Taehyung kali ini tak terlihat. Biasanya ia akan melakukan tarian yang tak jelas, ataupun tingkah aneh yang lainnya. Kini perhatiannya hanya fokus pada ransel hitam miliknya. Mengeluarkan semua benda yang ada di dalamnya.

"Ck, kemana _note _itu?" tanyanya dengan frustasi. Ia mengacak surai coklat miliknya.

Jin mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mendengar suara berisik yang dihasilkan Taehyung. Kemudian ia memposisikan dirinya duduk di samping Taehyung.

"Sedang mencari apa?" tanya singkat.

"Ah, Jin _hyung_. Aku tidak mencari apa-apa" bohong Taehyung. Ia kembali memasukan barang-barang miliknya ke dalam ransel hitam di pangkuannya.

"Lalu mengapa kau mengeluarkan semua isi tasmu?"

"Hanya mencari sesuatu" jawabnya kini. Taehyung masih fokus dengan barang-barang di dalam ranselnya.

"Mungkin aku bisa membantumu, Tae"

Jin merangkulkan lengannya di bahu Taehyung. Sementara sang pemilik bahu tersebut terdiam, menghentikan pergerakan tangannya di dalam ransel. Mengalihkan pandangannya kali ini. Taehyung menatap sosok tampan yang juga sedang menatapnya kini. Taehyung terperangkap dalam tatapan itu, menghentikan semua pergerakannya dan bahkan fokusnya kini hanya tertuju kepada tatapan dalam pria tampan di sampingnya.

"Ehm!"

Dehaman Rap Monster menyadarkan dua insan yang sedang bertatapan itu. Jin tampak canggung, begitu pula dengan Taehyung.

"Ugh, RapMon _hyung_. Aku baru saja ingin memotret mereka berdua" desah Jimin kecewa. Niat jahilnya gagal seketika karena dehaman sang _leader_.

"Kau tidak seru Namjoon"

Suga yang melepas bandananya pun menyetujui ucapan Jimin secara tak langsung.

"Benar sekali, _hyung_" ucap Jungkook kali ini. Ia sedang duduk santai di depan Taehyung dan Jin. Ternyata sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, ia sudah selesai latihan _push up_ dan memilih untuk memperhatikan kedua _hyung_-nya itu.

Sementara J-Hope tertawa menyadari raut wajah Taehyung dan Jin yang menatap mereka bingung sekaligus malu. "Kalian berdua lucu" ucap J-Hope di sela tawanya.

"Kalau ingin melakukan sesuatu jangan disini, kita masih berada di stasiun tv" tegas Rap Monster kali ini sambil memberikan _smirk_ miliknya. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia ikut tertawa bersama yang lainnya ketika Taehyung merajuk.

"Kami tidak melakukan apapun!"

Taehyung menatap kelima orang yang sedang menertawainya dengan pandangan sebal dan tidak suka. Kelima orang tersebut bukannya berhenti tertawa malah semakin tertawa dengan keras. Bahkan kini Jin ikut tertawa dengan mereka semua. Menyebalkan.

**Cklek.**

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka sedikit, menampilkan wajah salah seorang Manager mereka. Manager dengan wajah cukup tampan itu hanya berniat mengintip untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam, karena ruangan itu terlalu berisik. Ia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Kali ini Manager yang lainnya dengan tubuh gempal masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. "Kalian bersiap, setelah penampilan ini pengumuman pemenang" ucap Manager tersebut.

Ucapan Manager membuat mereka menghentikan tawa dengan serempak. Membuat Taehyung menghembuskan nafas lega dan senang, karena akhirnya keenam orang tersebut itu berhenti tertawa.

Suga kembali menata bandananya dibantu _stylish_ mereka. Para penata rias pun merapihkan riasan ketujuh member Bangtan Boys. Sebenarnya mereka tetap tampan walaupun tanpa riasan _make up_.

.

.

.

= = =TaeJin/JinTae= = =

.

.

.

Ketujuh member Bangtan Boys kini telah sampai di _dorm_ mereka. Taehyung sedikit berlari menuju kamarnya. Membuat _member_ yang lainnya mengerutkan dahi mereka. Bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan Taehyung. Tetapi mereka tidak mengambil pusing hal tersebut. Hal yang wajar jika Taehyung bertingkah aneh, bukannya dia terkenal dengan julukan 4D miliknya?

"Anak itu memang benar-benar ya" Manager dengan tubuh gempal kini menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Taehyung bahkan belum melepaskan sepatu yang dikenakannya.

"Itu hal yang wajar, _hyung_" ucap Suga menanggapi perkataan Manager mereka. Suga hanya satu-satunya _member_ yang mengetahui perasaan khusus milik Taehyung kepada Jin. Ia berpikir mungkin kini Taehyung sedang merona malu karena kejadian tadi Ruang Tunggu.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju ruang tengah untuk menikmati makan malam bersama-sama. Manager mereka memesankan makanan spesial malam ini, _Beef Bulgogi_ sebagai perayaan _comeback_ pertama mereka.

"Taehyung-ah, apa kau tidak ingin makan?" teriak Rap Monster.

"Sebentar _hyung_" jawab Taehyung sambil berteriak juga.

"Tetapi kami sudah lapar, cepat!" teriak Suga kali ini. Ia merupakan satu-satunya _member_ Bangtan Boys yang bisa mengucapkan kata-kata kasar ataupun marah-marah, karena ia tipe orang yang akan berbicara terus terang tentang apa yang dirasakannya.

"Ya sudah, kalian duluan saja _hyung_" jawab Taehyung lagi.

Di dalam kamar Taehyung sedang sibuk menyibak selimut, bantai, guling ataupun sprei di kasurnya. Ia mendesah kecewa ketika menyadari benda yang dicarinya tidak ada disana. Ia beralih menuju meja kecil di samping tempat tidur miliknya dan Jin. Membuka-buka laci yang terdapat disitu berkali-kali. Tidak ada.

"Kemana _Kiss Note_ itu?" gumam Taehyung dengan frustasi.

Benda berbentuk persegi dengan sampul berwarna _pink_ serta lipstik yang berwarna serupa yang dicari-cari olenya sama sekali tidak terlihat oleh pandangannya. Ia sudah mulai frustasi karena tidak menemukannya. Ia suda meyakini kalau _Kiss Note_ itu memiliki fungsi yang selama ini dipikirkan olehnya. _"Tulislah nama seseorang, maka orang itu akan menciummu"_.

_Kiss Note_ hilang?

Taehyung hanya mencoba berpikir positif, mungkin ia lupa meletakkan benda berwarna _pink_ tersebut. Akan sangat berbahaya jika _Kiss Note_ benar-benar hilang. Lagipula ia belum menuliskan nama Jin disana. Ups, kenapa menjadi Jin? Entahlah, yang jelas Taehyung kini semakin kalut bahkan ia sudah membongkar isi lemarinya. Namun tetap sama, _Kiss Note_ itu tidak ditemukannya.

Sementara itu member yang lainnya terus saja meneriaki dirinya untuk segera bergabung dengan mereka untuk makan malam.

"Biar aku lihat, _hyung_" ucap Jin kepada Manager mereka. Ia bangun dari posisi duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang dihuni dirinya dan Taehyung. Ia sedikit khawatir karena biasanya Taehyung langsung bersemangat jika sudah tiba waktunya makan malam. Dan ia pun merasa ada yang aneh dari _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya itu.

Ketika sampai di depan kamarnya, ia melihat pintu kamar terbuka lebar. Astaga! Kamar yang tadinya bersih dan cukup rapi itu kini hancur berantakan. Baju-baju **–**yang diketahuinya itu milik Taehyung**– **berceceran di lantai kamar. Belum lagi sprei bergambar salah satu karakter _anime_ kesukaan Taehyung pun tergeletak di atas lantai bersama dengan bantal, guling dan beberapa boneka milik Taehyung.

Jin sedikit menggeram kesal, namun ia mencoba untuk menahannya. "Taehyung-_ah_, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Jin. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya, menstabilkan emosinya.

Taehyung yang sedang dalam posisi membelakangi pintu pun menoleh ke arah belakangnya saat terdengar suara memanggil namanya. Ia meringis ketika melihat siapa yang ada di depan kamarnya. Memasangan senyuman bodohnya yang tetap saja membuatnya imut dan lucu.

"_Hyung, mianhae_" gumam Taehyung.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau cari?"

Taehyung bingung, ia harus menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan jujur atau tidak. Tidak seorang pun mengetahui kalau ia memiliki _note _itu. Oke, terkecuali Jungkook yang ada di tempat saat ia menemukan _Kiss Note _itu.

"Apa yang kau cari?" tanya Jin lagi.

"_Eung.._ Aku mencari _note _berwarna _pink, hyung_. Apa kau melihatnya?"

Akhirnya, Taehyung menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan jujur. Bagaimana pun Jin adalah _roommate_-nya, dan ia yang membersihkan kamar mereka mungkin saja Jin mengetahui dimana _Kiss Note _miliknya berada.

"Tidak. Aku tidak melihatnya" jawab Jin cepat. "Sekarang lebih baik kau cepat bergabung dengan yang lain. Makan malam dulu, setelah itu aku bantu untuk mencarinya" lanjut Jin.

"Benarkah?" tanya Taehyung dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban iya.

"_Hyung, _terima kasih"

Taehyung menghampiri Jin dan memeluk bahu tegap nan indah milik Jin. Jin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Taehyung yang dapat berubah dalam hitungan detik. Anak ini memang benar-benar ajaib **–**pikirnya.

_"Maaf Taehyungie, aku berbohong padamu" _batin Jin.

.

.

.

= = =TaeJin/JinTae= = =

**To Be Continue...**

.

**_Thanks for everyone who read this fic :)_**

**_And last, would you give me review?_**


End file.
